


The Life of Regulus Black

by BlueandBronze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBronze/pseuds/BlueandBronze
Summary: A sort of one-shot depicting Regulus' Life





	The Life of Regulus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first thing I have ever written, and also I wasn't sure how to categorise this. Constructive criticism would be appreciated! :D I've seen similar styles like this written around, although I have not copied this.

He is 9 years old, two black-haired brothers are playing in an echoing, shadowed house, the world has been given to them on a platter of silver and green.

  
He is 10 years old. his brother has rebelled against the most fundamental part of their lives. He is alone.

  
He is 11 years old. he has done what's expected of him, he is surrounded on all sides by people, clinging to their family status.

  
He is 12 years old. He is painfully aware that the family honour rests on his shoulders.

  
He is 13 years old. He clings to his honour, his pride, his loyalties are constantly tested by those who surround him.

  
He is 14 years old. He collects newspaper clippings and sticks them up on his wall.

  
He is 15 years old, his brother has left, he is alone except one small, grouchy elf.

  
He is 16 years old. He is filled with ambition and a desire for change. There’s a new tattoo on his arm

  
He is 17 years old, he is still in school, he is hated by his brother and admired by his friends.

  
He is 18 years old. He is disillusioned for the first time, he writes his letter of rebellion, a small smirk curling up his mouth. He travels to a cave accompanied only by his house elf, a locket clutched in his hand.

 

And Regulus Black never reached 19.


End file.
